Advantage List
Things to note: Magic Resistance is rare and restricted to specific bloodlines. - Jon Cole character details Teleportation must traverse the Nether, and is thus restricted to demons and blood mages. - Turel Meresin advantage detail Enchantment is highly illegal in Bastion. Illusion Magic highly restricted. They are commonly practiced in unison by Beguilers. - Stray character details There is only one Demon Hunter left in the north. - Ecks Alistor character details Elemental Magic is less common in non-elves than in elves. - Maranis Selshiram character detail Name Cost – Features. Description *'Agility 5' – All Ranges, Mid Utility. Agile characters are fleet of foot and nimble. They are adept at dodging attacks and in most athletic feats. *'Air Magic' 4 '''-- ''All Ranges, Low Utility. Air Magic calls upon the spirits of Elemental Air to buffet foes or manipulate the wind. *'Allure 1 – Low Social. Alluring characters are good-looking and able to use their wiles to persuade and seduce (restricted to characters who would normally attracted to their gender). *'Animation Magic 3 '-- Mid Utility, Short Range. Animation allows a caster to bring various objects to life, and to slightly twist the flow of time nearby. *'Armor 2' -- Uncommon Resistance. Armor provides protection from physical damage, although it does not protect from anything that could logically bypass Armor, such as Fire Magic or poison. See Toughness for a more comprehensive protective advantage. *'Athletics 2' – Mid Utility. Athletes are good at running, jumping, climbing, lifting and all physical feats. *'Beauty 1' – Low Social. See Allure. Beautiful characters may rely more on their looks than their personality. *'Beguile 7' –'' Short & Mid Range, High Social, Mid Utility.'' Beguilers practice enchantment and illusion magic. Beguilers are able to fool the senses, manipulate emotions, overwhelm the mind, make themselves persuasive, terrible or to vanish from sight entirely. *'Charisma 3' – High Social. Charismatic characters excel at in all social situations. Not only can they be charming, but inspiring or intimidating as well. *'Charm 2' – Mid Social. Charming characters are likeable and endearing. They use their wit and charm to get what they want. *'Cunning 5' – All Ranges, Mid Utility. Cunning characters are quick thinkers and find creative uses for whatever they have on hand. They surprise and confuse opponents with unorthodox tactics and are generally canny in a fight. *'Divination Variable '''-- Variable.'' Divination involves a mage's exploration of both the future and information in general. Such mages are masters of gathering facts and communicating. *'Duelist 1' – Short Range. Duelists are melee combatants, skilled at positioning, footwork and with weapons favored by gentlemen and rogues. Duelists are always proficient with the popular and urbane weapons of the setting (e.g. The rapier in renaissance Europe; the katana in feudal Japan). *'Earth Magic 4' -- Short and Mid Range, Mid Utility. Earth Magic calls upon the spirits of Elemental Earth to shape earth and stone. *'Education 1' – Low Utility. Educated characters have received proper schooling, up to or including a university education. They are knowledgeable in standard academic matters including mathematics, literature, philosophy, language and history. Education doesn’t include any expertise on eldritch matters (Blood Magic) nor on specific disciplines (architecture, alchemy). *'Elemental Magic 6' -- High Utility, All Ranges. Elemental Magic manipulates the spirits of Earth, Air, Fire, and Water to produce a variety of useful and dangerous effects. *'Enchantment Magic 4' – High Social, Low Utility. Enchanters manipulate emotions and memories. They are able to fascinate, incite fear and charm with honeyed words. Powerful enchanters are able to compel their targets to unusual action, though it seems impossible to force anyone to do something wholly out of character or against their core values. Successful use of enchantment spells leaves the target with no memory of having ever behaved strangely; they may forget having ever even encountered the enchanter. *'Fear 1' – Low Social. Fearsome characters make people uneasy; they use thinly veiled threats and shows of violence to bully others. *'Fire Magic 4' ''-- Low Utility, All Ranges.'' Fire Magic calls upon the spirits of Elemental Fire to produce and manipulate fire and light. *'Flight 9' - All Ranges, Mid Utility, High Travel, Control Range. Flight allows a character to ascend, hover and move at speed in any direction. *'Gambler 1' – Low Utility. Gamblers are knowledgeable and skilled at games of chance. *'Hellfire 3 '– All Ranges. Malice fueled flames, hellfire burns with unnatural hues longer after being unleashed by the mage. *'Holy Magic 6' -- Common Resistance, High Utility. Holy Magic allows the caster to heal wounds and protect themselves from harm. *'Humor 1 '– Low Social. Humorous characters can make others laugh through their wit and antics. *'Illusion Magic 4' – Short & Mid Range, Mid Utility. Illusionists are able to fool the senses. Auditory and visual illusions are the easiest to create; olfactory and tactile illusions are more difficult. Master illusionists are able to directly affect the mind, causing feelings of vertigo, heat, cold and even pain. *'Intimidation 2 '– Mid Social. Intimidating characters appear powerful and authoritative. Even without overt threats, people are eager to please intimidating characters. *'Intelligence 2' – Low Utility, Low Social. Intelligent characters are knowledgeable, clever and learn quickly. They may also impress or entertain others by speaking on scholarly subjects. *'Iron Will 3' -- Common Resistance. Iron Will represents a resistance to all mental influence, magical or mundane. *'Magecraft 5' -- Short and Mid Range, High Utility. Magecraft calls upon abstract and artificial spirits to distort local spacetime and animate objects. *'Manipulation Magic 4 '-- High Utility, Mid Range Combat. Manipulation involves the alteration of the natural laws of space, time, gravity, etc. to move objects or people around. *'Marksman 2' – Mid & Long Range. Marksmen are experts with ranged weaponry. *'Mind Shield 2' -- Uncommon Resistance. ''A technique to shield the character from magical mental manipulation. Unlike Iron Will, it does not protect the character from natural charm, charisma, intimidation, etc. *'Necromancy 5' --'' Mid Utility, All Ranges. Necromancy is the art of binding and manipulating the formerly living souls and spirits of deceased beings. *'Nobility 1' – Low Social. Nobles have come into their title by deeds or birth. They have a high status and may enjoy social and legal privileges. They often have an estate or holdings and enjoy accommodations and family money. 1 Rank = Knights, Barons; 2 Ranks = Count, Marquis; 3 Ranks = Duke; 4 Ranks = Prince; 5 Ranks = Monarch. *'Numbers 1' – Special. ''Followers with the Numbers advantage are able to cover more territory. Each rank allows the Followers to appear in one additional, simultaneous scene. *'Perception 2' – ''Mid Utility. Perceptive characters are always alert and mindful. They notice peculiar body language, vocal inflections, are generally vigilant and notice when things are amiss. *'Ranger 5' – All Ranges, Mid Utility. Rangers are trained with a variety of weapons, particularly bows and blades. They are adept at survival, camouflage and tracking in the wilds and are physically fit. * Rank 1 – Low Social. Military rank bestows certain privileges and social status. Highly ranked characters may be able to influence people in the military or government, particularly by outranking them. *'Resist (Rare) 1' – Rare Resitance'. '' The ability to ignore the harmful effects of a single, narrowly defined type of damage or negative effect, such as a single element, weapon type, or subschool of magic. *'Resist (Uncommon) 2 '-- Uncommon Resistance. The ability to ignore the harmful effects of a moderately extensive type of damage or negative effect, such as a single school of magic, or the magical varieties of a more common type of ill effect. *'''Resist (Common) 3 -- Common Resistance. The ability to ignore the harmful effects of a broad category of nasty attacks or situations. * Rogue 4 – Short & Mid Combat, Mid Utility. Rogues have experience with matters of thievery and are proficient with a number of weapons, typically light blades, cudgels and crossbows. * Sniper 1 – Long Range. Snipers have a lot of practice with targeting people at great range and deadeyes with longbows, crossbows and focused spells. * Soldier 5 – All Ranges, Mid Utility. Soldiers are trained to handle weapons for every situation, are physically fit and knowledgeable about military matters (history, tactics and heraldry). * Strength 2 – Close Range, Low Utility. Strong characters wield melee weapons with great speed and ferocity. They’re also good at athletic feats like lifting and climbing. *'Subtle Mage 1' – Low Utility. Some mages are able to cast their spells undetected, without incantations or gestures. *'Teleport 10' – All Combat, High Utility, High Travel, Control Range. Teleportation allows a character to slip between the Material Plane and the Nether, traversing the intervening terrain towards any target they can perceive. *'Thievery 2' – Mid Utility. Thieves are practiced in stealth, sleight of hand and breaking and entering. *'Toughness 3' -- Common Resistance.' ''A variety of Common Resistance, Toughness protects against all physical damage, poisons, diseases, or anything else that might make a person less healthy. *Water Magic 4' -- ''Short and Mid Range, Mid Utility. Water Magic calls upon the spirits of Elemental Water to manipulate water and ice, and even convert between the two. * Wealth 1 – Low Social. Wealthy characters are part of the upper class, live in luxury and have a source of steady income. Wealth may be used to influence characters on matter of business or through bribery. Old Advantages